Trying to survive living with you
by Vali-chan
Summary: It's AU, sort of...but basically follows Cloud through the years of the academy and when he joins Avalanch and all that. The gengre starts out as humor add romance add action add drama back to romance and humor...yeah...please R&R! -


Trying to survive living with you.  
  
Chapter 1: Introductions and the start of all troubles  
  
By Vali-chan  
  
Author Note & Summary:  
  
My first Final Fantasy 7 story, please be nice. Okay, having said that, this story is AU, with added in characters and all that fun stuff. It kinda follows the story line. but cloud is not gonna end up with Tifa or Aeries.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.you would know if I did.^-^  
  
Date: August 31,2050  
  
Location: Soldier Academy  
  
Time: Around noon-afternoon  
  
Boys were seen running up and down the corridors of the various Dormitory sections, each had a different agenda. Most of them were upperclassmen, almost all the first years were at the orientation. Either that or they hadn't arrived yet.  
  
Each dormitory held 10 boys; there were about 5 dormitories in one section, and 5 section. The dormitories were grouped according to the year, first years were in Section 1, Section 2 was occupied by the second years and so on. Not all the dorms were the same though; the fourth year students only had 5 people in their rooms, so their section had ten dorms in all. The fifth year students only had 5 people to a dorm, but that room was divided into 5 small room, so their section had 10 dorms in all too. Every dorm had it's own bathroom, the bathroom had 10 small showering cabins, the rooms for 5 people of course had only 5 showering cabins. The first through forth year student's rooms had bunk beds.  
  
The first years were making their ways to their dorms to get settle, unpack and just get to know each other. One room, room 5, was especially loud, it's occupants were busily unpacking and what they liked to call it, reorganizing, other people who saw the room called it a mess. Outside all the rooms was a paper with the names of the people who would be occupying the room for that year. Room 5's paper read: Cloud Strife, Henk Van, Michael Jones, Zack Damons, Jason Mitchell, Jack Mitchell, Davis Bones, Jeff Clad, Tim Vierra, Matt S. Clarence.  
  
The room grew steadily louder until a passing by instructor couldn't take it anymore and decided to put a stop to it.  
  
"Excuse me, would you please keep it down," the man asked politely. Sadly he could not be heard over the ongoing debate about the 10th person in their room, someone named Matt. Jason was convinced the kid had gotten kicked out on the first day. Michael on the other had argued that, this kid was probably just late, it wasn't unheard of. Overall they were ignoring the man standing in their room until he had heard enough, and slammed the door shut, that got everyone's attention.  
  
"Alright, for the last time, will you please keep it down," he said, raising his voice ever so slightly. The boys nodded.  
  
"And would you also clean up this mess," the instructor motioned to the piles of clean clothe on the ground. At this the boys looked around dumbfounded, to their knowledge the room was spotless. The Instructor, upon seeing their confused faces, shuck his head and left the room. It was at this time when Cloud decided to look out the window.  
  
"Hey Jason, who's the chick with your sister?" he asked. Jason came to him and also looked out the window.  
  
"You mean the one playing tennis with her?" he looked at Cloud. Cloud just nodded.  
  
"Don't know, why?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear. He motioned his twin Jack to come over and whispered something in his ear. Upon hearing it, Jack burst out into a fit of laughter attracting everyone else's attention. They all crowded around the window to look at the girl Cloud had asked about. Henk just smiled a knowing smile at Cloud, who seemed slightly irritated by his cousin's, Jason's, reaction.  
  
"Do you know her Henk?" asked Cloud, in hopes of getting and actual yes or no answer, preferably yes though.  
  
"Yeah, I talked to her this morning," Henk smiled at Cloud.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well what Cloud, you want me to introduce you to her or something?" he grinned. Cloud blushed.  
  
"You could just tell me her name."  
  
"I could, but I'm not going to," laughed Henk. He and the rest of the guys continued to watch the two girls play until they, the girls, stopped and started towards the front door. They walked through the door and out of view of the boys.  
  
"Damn.now we can't watch Cloud's crush anymore." a loud smack was heard and Jason was lying on the ground anime style. Everyone turned their attention to Cloud, who was a lovely shade of pinkish red. Then he turned his attention from the knocked out Jason to the rest of them and growled, waving a fist in the air, daring anyone else to comment on the situation. The others just backed off of course their snickers didn't escape Cloud who groaned.  
  
"Damn.you guys just don't get.it's not like that, at all," he tried to convince them. Looking at them he noticed they didn't believe a word he said. Henk was shaking his head snickering, Jack resorted to giggling like a school girl and mumbling something about first crushes, Zack and Michael were laughing and whispering/singing "Cloud and Cloud's crush sitting in a tree." the response of the rest of the guys was along the same lines. Cloud started blushing all over again, mumbling something about stupid friends.  
  
Everyone turned to the door as two figures walked in, one caring a skate board the other a couple of shopping bags talking about various types of music.  
  
"Nooo.I have heard 'your' kind of music, the people usually scream into the microphone, I think that is just slightly irritating" said the one with the shopping bags.  
  
"Gimme a break, it's better than that 'romance' pop cr. stuff," retorted the other.  
  
"Right to people who like the band to practically scream into the mic.honestly and pop is not just romance, it's.well.good, yeah."the one with the shopping bags replied.  
  
"I'm sorry you're right," at this the shopping bag one grinned but the other continued, "It's not just 'romance' it's 'kissy kissy romance'.worst kind in my opinion," said the skate board carrying one, making a face playing on her face.  
  
"You're impossible Matt!" said the other one, but she was grinning.  
  
"I try, it's not easy Liz, really a lot of stress goes into keeping up the 'rebellious-anti-preppy' act." smirked Matt. Before Liz could answer Jason cut of his sister.  
  
"You're Matt Clarence?" he asked looking her over. The other boys all awaiting her answer, except for Henk, who already knew.  
  
TBC  
  
Author Note:  
  
That's the first chapter.by the way I don't mind pop, so I wasn't trying to offend anyone. And about the screaming into the mic part for alternative rock. I was trying to see it through the eyes of someone hearing this sort of music for the first time so again I am not trying to offend. ^-^ Seeing as I really like listing to it, but that's beside the point.I'll try to update this story as soon as possible, but school might get in the way. Well that all, for now Please Review! 


End file.
